A Nasty Potions Accident
by Hudine
Summary: There is an accident in Potions with some humorus results. Challange responce Sorry if there is a fic with that name all I could think off.


My Mission: see bottom page

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to any of the Harry Potter caricatures or things of it's world. They belong to JK Rowling. I do this out of pure enjoyment and no money was made, hence no copy right infringements are intended

*****************************************************************************************************************

**_A Rather Nasty Potions Accident_**

It was a normal day, well as normal as one can get in a seventh year potions class in Hogwarts.

Severus Snape stalked up to where Neville Longbottom had his hand up. "Yes, Mr Longbottom? What is it this time? Forgotten what ingredients Miss Granger has no doubt told you are supposed to be in the potion?"

"No sir." Neville answered, and at Snape's quizzical look he continued. "I really really need to pee sir."

Snape now changed his expression and looked discussed at the young man in front of him. "Can't you hold it in?"

"No Sir." He said with his legs crossed dancing about on the spot.

"10 points from Gryffindor for not going before the lesson" He said and sneered "Go on, and don't be more than 10 minutes or it's another 20 points from Gryffindor. I trust you can remember your way, or do you need Miss Granger to show you like with everything else?"

The Slytherins burst out in laughter.

"No Sir. I can get there on my own."

"Then what you waiting for? Someone to hold your hand?"

At that Neville got up as fast as he could and made a run for it, knocking something into his cauldron. He was out the door before Snape even realized it. Next thing there was an explosion from the caldron, and the potion went all over the place, but none got on anyone except for Hermione and Snape's robes.

Hermione's eyes widened and covered her mouth with one hand and pointed at Snape's robes with the other. She soon realized that he was looking at hers. They both looked at their own robes quickly and realized at the same time that the potion was eating off their clothes.

In a panic, which is not something anyone in the class expected to see on the face or hear from the potions master; he exclaimed, "Miss Granger in my office now before this gets more embarrassing for both of us."

They then made a bee-line for Snape's office, and as soon as they got in Snape put a locking charm on the door.

Severus couldn't help but notice that he had lost is cloak somewhere along the line. Then he noticed almost his full chest was naked. He looked to Hermione who was in the same condition, and he could almost see her breasts. "Don't take this the wrong way Miss Granger, but I suggest we take off the remainder of our clothes incase it goes for our skin next."

She didn't argue, she just started to throw off the remainder of her clothes and Severus did the same. 

Hermione noted that, Snape had a thin pale body, yet his muscles was plainly outlined. As for his manhood... well it was quite big for someone hiding from embarrassment. *Really quite sexy. Bet given the chance could make him get bigger. Ahhg Hermione stop checking out your teacher! He's Snape! The mean horrid former death eater! But he's still cute.... STOP IT! Lord I need a cold shower.... colder the better.* She also noticed that he was getting bigger which was the first time it occurred to her she was naked to.

Severus looked at Hermione. She was small but slender, with small, yet perfectly rounded breasts. Her thighs where lean, and she had perfectly shaped legs, with a good amount of fuzz between her legs. *What I wouldn't do to suckle those breasts. God they are so beautiful. I bet between those legs is like heaven on earth.... STOP IT SEVERUS!!! She is a student! The know-it-all Granger girl that is always at Potter's side!! She still looks like a sex goddess though... one I would love to worship.... AHHG!!!!!! That's it as soon as I get out of this I'm having a cold shower.* Then it hit him. He was naked in the room with her, and nothing to cover his arousal. *Oh gods.* 

Severus managed to tare his eyes way from Hermione long enough to notice a cloak and two long muggle trench coats on the coat hanger in the corner of the room. He went over to get them and was on his way back to hand one to Hermione, when he tripped on the remainder of a shoe. He landed right on top of her, and they found themselves nose to nose, looking deeply into each others eyes.

*Gods this is like heaven, I want to take her now.*

*Wow, he really is a big boy! I can feel him on my leg. Hard as a rock. God I want to see how good he is.*

Severus slowly lowered his lips down to Hermione's and they where almost touching. He was about to kiss when there was a sharp knock on the door.

"Yes?!" He shouted at the door.

"Sir? Are you and Hermione ok?" It was Harry Potter.

"Yes we are fine, will be out in a minute." As much as it pained him to do so he got up, and gave Hermione a hand up and handed her a coat. They both put them on, and he opened the door, and they ran off to get some new clothing.

End.

*****************************************************************************************************************

My Mission: Write a fic in which they end up naked in a scene together and he falls on her, BUT it does not lead them to make love or even discuss it. Sensual thoughts are allowed, but try and come up with circumstances that would lead to them either losing their clothes or deliberately taking them off. - Challenge from www.granger-snape.com

A/N: Well hope you enjoyed, don't forget to review. Sorry there was no sex though :*(


End file.
